Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to appurtenances for potable water supply systems and, more particularly, is concerned with a dead end potable water main chlorine residual stabilization system.
Description of the Related Art
Devices relevant to the present invention have been described in the related art, however, none of the related art devices disclose the unique features of the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,062,259 dated May 16, 2000, Poirier disclosed a method and apparatus for preventing water from stagnating in branches of a municipal water supply system, however, Poirier is different from the present invention in that, as a minimum, it has no solar panel for supplying energy and no computer for controlling the pump. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,270 dated Jul. 13, 1999, McCarty disclosed an automatic flush system for water lines. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,635,172 dated Oct. 21, 2003, Newman disclosed an apparatus for the enhancement of water quality in a subterranean pressurized water distribution system. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,880,566, dated Apr. 19, 2005, Newman disclosed an apparatus for the enhancement of water quality in a subterranean pressurized water distribution system. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,948,512 dated Sep. 27, 2005, McKeague disclosed a flushing attachment for a hydrant. In U.S. Pat. No. 8,733,390 dated May 27, 2014, McKeague disclosed an automatic flushing device for municipal water systems.
While these devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as hereinafter described. As will be shown by way of explanation and drawings, the present invention works in a novel manner and differently from the related art.